Runaway Wizengamot
by horacethepig
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy uses some obscure laws to take control of the Wizengamot and become de facto Minister of Magic, Harry Potter must try unofficial means to investigate. This is a job for Wizarding Britain's latest champion, Wonder Witch... The sequel to Busman's Holiday".
1. Chapter 1: Christmas with the Potters

Rights to Harry Potter are held by JK Rowling. Rights to Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman and the rest by DC Comics. Rights to other franchises used are owned by: Marvel Comics; Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, the BBC; the ITC; Jim Butcher; Charles Addams; Susan Cooper; Terrance Dicks; Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill; Joss Whedon; the estates of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson, Arthur Conan Doyle, Ian Fleming, Peter O'Donnell, C.S. Lewis, Malcolm Saville, Enid Blyton, and Anthony Buckeridge; amongst others. This is a non-profit attempt to play with favourite franchises.

Mid-December 2016

Lucius Malfoy sighed to himself. Like most wizards, he aged more slowly than his muggle counterparts, so he still looked more like a man in his late-thirties than his early-sixties. The strains of the nearly two decades since Voldemort fell had taken their toll, however. No, he had not been imprisoned, thanks to Draco and Cissy's roles (however unintentional!) in the defeat, but things had changed. That accursed mudblood Weasley had effectively arranged for all the half-bloods, mudbloods, half-breeds and even house elves to have as many rights as proper respectable purebloods. Now, it seemed the entire of the Wizengamot, the parliament and high court of the British wizards, was in the pockets of her and her friends Potter and Shacklebolt.

Lucius' last few _perfectly reasonable_ attempts to ensure purebloods were exempt from some of the more _restrictive_ prohibitions emanating from the Wizengamot Chamber (who in their right minds objected to purebloods of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses keeping Dark Magic items in their homes?) had failed. The Potter, Bones and Longbottom Houses were never going to agree with him, true, but the Greengrasses were Slytherin to the core. Surely they should be on his side? Merlin, the current Greengrass patriarch is Draco's father-in-law! Why he had married that Astoria wench when Pansy Parkinson was from a less _argumentative_ family was beyond Lucius' comprehension. Well, since that _dyke_ Parkinson was _spoiled goods_ thanks to Nott, Crabbe and Goyle's sons' antics at Hogwarts when the Carrows were _de facto_ Heads of Slytherin, that might have worked to his advantage. Did it _never_ occur to those fools that bullying Bulstrode and raping Parkinson and Davis might turn them Sapphic like Astoria's elder sister?

The Malfoy patriarch blinked. _Daphne Greengrass can't have heirs, naturally anyway. Neither can the Bulstrode and Parkinson daughters! Since neither family has any other children and the patriarchs are going through with disowning them, those seats must go into abeyance. Unless I can argue that, as all three families have close links to the Blacks and Malfoys, I can claim them either for myself or on Draco's behalf? Merlin, young Scorpius is the Greengrass heir after his aunt and mother! If I do that, I can make it much harder for Shacklebolt and his friends to get their laws passed. Who knows, I might even get a few sensible laws passed, allowing purebloods some privileges again? If only Potter and that blasted freak of his, Wonder Witch, don't learn of it in time to poke their noses into my affairs? I wonder if she actually is a real British witch and not another of those garishly costumed Yanks Potter seems to attract?_

This votes idea paid for close attention, though. Maybe, Lucius reflected, he could start indulging in some proper political skulduggery again?

Christmas Eve 2016

12 Grimmauld Place was a hub of activity on Christmas Eve. Harry and Ginny Potter had three children to organise, wrap-up presents for and pack off to bed at a reasonable hour. Despite the help of their old house elf Kreacher and, with their self-contained flat in the converted loft, Millicent Bulstrode and her fiancée Pansy Parkinson, this was accomplished at a time closer to one that James, Albus and Lily would have considered reasonable than their harassed parents. Now, though, the two couples were lying exhausted on settees in the main Potter lounge.

"Merlin," Millie muttered, "how many bedtime stories did I need to tell the littl'un?"

"You love her really, Millie dear!" Harry reminded her.

"Yes, James and Albie too, but that doesn't make 'em any less hard work! At least, Wonder Witch has been busy recently, so…" Whatever the goddess-blessed honorary Amazon was about to say was cut off by an urgent mirror-call from the Auror office.

"Harry," the duty Auror announced apologetically, "some drunken rioters are kicking up a fuss that is extreme by Knockturn Alley standards. Can you assist?"

"Of course!" Harry agreed. Once the call was ended, he prepared to Apparate to work. "Millie, can you Apparate to a vantage point near Knockturn Alley? This sounds like a job for Wonder Witch!"

"You and Millie need to spend less time with Kara and Clark!" Pansy groaned. "That sounds like the sort of cheesy nonsense Kryptonians come up with!"

"Funny how you never complain about it in the bedroom, love!" Millie pulled her fiancée in for a very thorough non-verbal goodbye, whilst Harry did the same with Ginny. They Apparated away.

"One of these days," Ginny grumbled, "we will have a Christmas that makes Walford's seem happy!"

"That muggle soap is pretty unrealistic!" her PA agreed. The previous July, Millie and Pansy had been bullied into another of Zabini and Nott's pureblood supremacist plots. Thanks to the other-worldly entity called Aslan, they had changed sides and the full horror of their pasts had been revealed. Harry had arranged with his friend Diana Prince for them, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass to receive training and therapy on Themyscira. Not only had this allowed Millie, Pansy and Tracy to recover from the horrific bullying (and, in Pansy and Tracy's cases, sexual assaults and even rape) they had received at Hogwarts during the Carrows' reign of terror, but Millie and Pansy had fallen passionately in love. With Daphne and Tracy (a couple for several years) having tied the knot earlier in the month, they were due to marry themselves on the 27th.

In addition, Millie had been chosen by the Six Goddesses to become their Champion in the British Wizard World. Gifted with an impressive arsenal of armour and weapons, she was now the Aurors' archivist in her civilian identity, as well as being the celebrated Wonder Witch! With Pansy becoming Ginny's PA, the Potters had arranged for their loft to be converted into a flat for the couple. Since Millie and Pansy had quickly become adopted as sisters and aunts by the Potter parents and children respectively, everyone was happy with the arrangement.

"So, is all prepared for the ceremony tomorrow, Gin?" Pansy asked.

"The blood adoption rite, Pansy? When Millie and Harry became siblings in magic and blood as well as love? All is prepared!

"Are you both ready for the two ceremonies on the 27th and for your hen parties on Boxing Day?"

"Very much so!"

"Good! Now to await the return of your heroine and my hero!"

Millie had Apparated to a balcony on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. She quickly spun rapidly to the right as Diana had taught her, creating a vortex, ending in a bright flash accompanied by a thunderclap. Wonder Witch looked down at the rioters and saw Harry, Ron and the other Aurors had begun to appear. Her black knee-length high-heeled boots were charmed to be light as a feather despite her large, muscular frame and to allow flight. Activating the flight function with a telepathic command, she launched herself gracefully into the air.

One rioter was just intoning the _Avada_ of the Killing Curse at an Auror when something golden slammed into his wrist from above, sending his wand flying. He looked up and saw Wonder Witch, descending, catch her tiara and place it back in her long flowing black hair. Her bronzed, toned skin emerged from black armour and skirt covering her from décolletage to upper thigh. The black armour was marked with astrological and alchemical symbols and her tiara bore the Caduceus symbol. A Caduceus wand was in a holster in the golden belt around her waist, alongside a lasso and a sword in a scabbard. A bronzed shield was hung across her back and large bracelets covered her forearms from her wrists to her elbows. Even given the darkness of the night, her beauty was evident. Millie, who had spent much of her life condemned as ugly and overweight, was enjoying Wonder Witch's sex symbol status. Pansy, as much as she quailed at the thought of sex with a man after her horrific experiences in the past, was delighted to have landed a more desired catch than Draco Malfoy. Whilst they couldn't let the truth become widely known, both women knew that everyone who really mattered (Daphne, Tracy and the Potters in particular) were in on the secret.

As she neared the ground, Wonder Witch kicked out, catching two rioters under the chins with the toes of her boots. Her strength increased to metahuman levels by her magic belt, the two goons were sent flying back some yards. Once landed, she quickly got to work. One minute she was deflecting curses harmlessly with bracelets and hoplon, the next she was flinging two thugs at a time twenty yards away from her. With arms, legs, sword, shield, wand and tiara, she set about the rioters with gusto. The flat of her sword and her hoplon were both used to knock rioters effortlessly to the ground, with the Caduceus Wand used to fire accurate stunning and disarming spells at regular intervals. _According to Diana, only the Elder Wand is more powerful than this one._ Encouraged by her presence, the Aurors began to overwhelm the drunken yobs and aggravated activists. Before long, the rioters were all either Disapparated or in custody.

"Thank you for the assistance, Wonder Witch," Harry told her. "We had best get this lot back to the Ministry holding cells."

"Anytime, Harry. See you soon." She winked discretely at him before flying off. As she soared into the sky, she knew that most male (and a fair chunk of the female) eyes were focused on her ample bust, lengthy legs and pert posterior. It was good to be in clothing that flattered her buxom, muscular form, rather than making her appear fat. She never had been fat, whatever that bastard Nott might have thought, although it had saved her from sexual assault or worse. Well, should he ever escape from Azkaban, he would pay in full for what he did to Pansy and Tracy. Goyle would pay, too.

Landing on a flat rooftop, Wonder Witch apparated back to the main lounge at 12 Grimmauld Place, where she was promptly embraced by Pansy and Ginny. She kissed Pansy long and deeply, before pecking Ginny's cheek. Once done, she spun herself back into Millie.

Before too long, Harry had Apparated in from the Ministry of Magic. "Merry Christmas!" he called, as he felt three sets of arms encircle him, before one set of lips claimed his own and two more his cheeks. Once the greeting had finished, he asked Kreacher for four sherry glasses and a bottle of Harvey's Bristol Cream to toast each other a Happy Christmas.

Christmas Morning was the usual whirl of activity. Unlike the Broad Church Anglican Grangers, neither the Dursleys nor the Weasleys had been particularly religious, so Midnight Mass and Morning Worship were not on the agenda. A few lusty choruses of "Good King Wenceslas" or "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" was about as Christian as the Potters got! Millie had set up a shrine to the Six Goddesses in the flat, but a few incense offerings and her and Pansy dancing in the nude in front of it was about the limit of their devotions. When asked what she got out of it, Pansy quipped that ogling her fiancée's bare breasts bouncing madly was an ecstatic experience in itself! There were, however, presents to be exchanged, visitors to be greeted and roast turkey with all the trimmings to be cooked and consumed.

The highpoint of the festivities was a short, simple ceremony. Harry cut a gash in his hand, sterilised the blade and passed it to Millie, who promptly cut her own hand. They then entwined the fingers of their cut hands and intoned "Brother and sister, in love, magic and now blood, forever!" A bright flash of golden light lately and the ceremony was over. Everyone agreed something had changed. Harry's black hair seemed less messy and his lithe frame a tad more muscular. There was a tinge of green in Millie's eyes. Whatever, Harry hugged his friend, kissed her cheeks and grabbed her hand and raised it in triumph. "May I now present to you my sister by blood-rite, Millicent Potter! Welcome, officially, to the family, Millie!"

"Yay!" cried Lily as she and Albus hugged Millie tightly. "Now you really are our Auntie Millie!"

"In a couple of days, Auntie Pansy will really be our Aunt by marriage too!" Albus noted.

"Well," Ginny said as she hugged and kissed Millie and Pansy, "if their parents don't want them, we Potters will gladly have them in our family. This only makes it official!"

"You're crying, Auntie Millie?" Lily noted.

"These are happy tears, Lily dear. _Very happy tears!_ " Millie knelt and kissed her niece's cheeks and forehead. "I'm a proper Potter now! And I have the most marvellous brother, sister-in-law, nephews and niece, to go with my gorgeous fiancée! My luck has changed completely!

"They will never bully me again, nor do _those things_ with Pansy and Tracy. So, littl'un, I could not be happier. Well, that is until you are my bridesmaid, your Mum my matron of honour, your Dad my escort and Pansy my bride in less than 48 hours, anyway."

Lucius Malfoy grinned to himself. By contacting and offering _inducements_ to a couple of associates in the relevant departments of the Ministry of Magic, he had unearthed a couple of pieces of forgotten legislation. Now, in the Wizengamot, it was a version of one hereditary member family, one vote. There was, however, nothing to stop one family from acting as proxy for any number of others.

Lucius' current plan was ingenious. He would bring a few technical "points of order" at the start of the next Wizengamot session. It would not take much to convince a majority of the other families that this was some trifling administrative issue. Of course, _he_ knew that it would effectively allow him to claim the votes for a number of dark or neutral sided families as "the head of the closest family to have produced a viable male heir". With these votes, he would have in excess of the third of the votes in the Wizengamot chamber. Since at least a two-thirds majority was required for a contentious or major vote to be carried, that gave him an effective veto. Perhaps he could even propose some outlandish proposals in support of pureblood supremacy, then 'compromise' to get the laws he wanted in the first place? It was worth thinking about, anyway.

Well, he would have to see the look on the faces of the likes of the Greengrass patriarch when they tried to cast a vote and discovered that _they_ had already voted and probably the opposite way to how _they_ had intended. In addition, criminal trials of allies and sympathisers could be guaranteed to end in acquittal. He could arrange to be on the panel of every committee, including the ones overseeing Hermione Weasley's magical law and Harry Potter's Auror departments. Perhaps he could even force Potter to stop using _carnival sideshow acts_ like Wonder Witch, or agree to move to the former Colonies where freaks were welcome. For one happy moment, Lucius had thought about trying to claim the Black vote, but since Potter was proxy for his godson (who, as the grandson of the second Black sister, had a senior claim to Draco, the son of the third) _that_ was too risky. It would be better to leave the Potter, Bones and Longbottom votes alone as well!

Now to set the cat among the pigeons and _legally_ take control of the British wizard world…


	2. Chapter 2: Brightly Dawns

It was Boxing Day evening. Pansy was at Greengrass Manor for her hen party, whilst Millie was at Grimmauld Place for hers. Against tradition, men were present for the second. Well, Harry was her brother and James and Albus her nephews, so they had a right to be there. Besides Kreacher and the male Potters lived there! She wasn't sure if Daph's father was going to be at Pansy's, but he had been supportive of his daughter's lesbianism, even happily escorting her at her and Tracy's nuptials. The independently-minded Greengrass patriarch was a man not even the Carrows, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle had risked antagonising, given his wealth and power.

As the first of the two wedding ceremonies was to be on Themyscira, Queen Hippolyta, Diana Prince and Donna Troy, as well as Cassie Sandsmark the current Wonder Girl, were present. Athena, Diana and Donna's pretty niece, was dancing with her boyfriend of almost 14 months. He was Reuben Morton, the son of Richard and Fenella Morton of the Lone Pine Club. According to Reuben, who had inducted Athena into the Club (entry still by signing the Club Rules in your own blood), they still existed for exploring, watching birds and chasing strangers – and still spent most of the school holidays doing the latter. Diana's two spouses Clark Kent and Lois Lane were there, Lara Kent cradled in her mother's arms. Roy Harper, Donna's partner, was talking shop with Harry. Vandal Savage, like Ra's Al-Ghul and Fu Manchu, was known to be recruiting wizards for some mad scheme or another. Harry was considering asking Wonder Witch to look into the Demon Head's latest scheme and maybe the Devil Doctor's, so perhaps she could pay the 52,000-year-old Savage a visit too?

Everything at both hen parties was going well.

Lucius Malfoy was talking to his contact in the Magical Law archives. The man had not been a Death Eater as such, nor an overt sympathiser and accomplice like Dolores Umbridge, but had been a useful behind-the-scenes fixer during Voldemort's puppet Ministry.

"The Potters including Bulstrode and Parkinson are going abroad somewhere for a joint family holiday and 'honeymoon' for the dykes," Lucius noted. "This should allow us to propose we reintroduce a few measures to ensure family votes are preserved. Then a number of families will discover I have claimed their votes as mine by proxy and can use them as I wish, even when I vote entirely against their wishes.

"Oh, they keep their wealth and properties. They may even be able to _induce_ me to vote otherwise, for a small _fee_ of course. I might even _permit_ them to regain their vote, once the patriarch has sworn an Unbreakable Vow to vote in accordance with my wishes."

Not for the first time, the contact was wondering how Lucius regarded land and property rental and gaining money or power by blackmail or threat of violence as not "working". The Malfoys, like many aristocratic or quasi-aristocratic families, regarded _professionals_ (doctors, civil engineers, solicitors, barristers, clergy, etc.) as beneath them and treated _tradesmen_ (shopkeepers, plumbers, etc.) as lower still. As a _lackey,_ he was barely above house elf level! Lucius Malfoy had probably mistreated house elves appallingly before Hermione Weasley had tightened the laws to ensure that none could be treated cruelly (whether physically or verbally) and would have to be set free or transferred to another family if they asked. It was not a surprise to learn Lucius Malfoy wanted to gain exemptions from this legislation for Ancient and Noble Houses. "What about Potter or even Wonder Witch?" he restricted himself to asking.

Lucius shrugged. "Maybe I can force the Wizengamot to reveal who she really is, or at least to restrict when she can operate?"

His contact shook his head in reply. "Wonder Witch is recognised by the ministry, but there is a White Council sponsored committee that controls knowledge of her true identity and authorises her actions. I believe the main wizards and witches on the committee include Potter, Dresden, Constantine, Zatara, Strange, Maximoff, Rosenberg, the Addams siblings and the Charmed Ones. Good luck persuading _them_ to agree to your proposals!"

"There are muggles on this committee?"

"None that I know off. Wonder Woman, Troia, Superman and the Doctor are all believed to be on it. None of them are wizards or witches, but I wouldn't exactly call them _muggles_ either. I certainly would not want any of them coming after me!"

Lucius shuddered. "Certainly not! I'm not deluded enough to think I could beat Potter, Rosenberg, or any of the Addamses or Charmed Ones in a duel, let alone the other five. As for the others, the less _interest_ they have in my affairs, the better! Perhaps if I abducted Potter's family…?"

"Unless you are feeling _suicidal_ , I wouldn't recommend it!"

"True! Oh well, it was worth a thought…"

It was a bright morning on Themyscira. Harry, wearing a Classical Greek-inspired white robe and sandals, was watching his wife and daughter put the finishing touches to his _sister's_ (and how good that still sounded – he was sure his parents would be delighted to call Millie their daughter) wedding dress. All three were in white dresses, although Lily's legs were largely covered and Millie and Ginny's were largely bare. James and Albus, acting as pageboys, were dressed as he was. All three males were among the select group of mortal men considered Blessed of the Goddesses and able to visit the island paradise (Clark; Roy; Reuben and Richard Morton; Robin Hood, Henry Mills and Nicholas Zimmer of Storybrooke; Sam Loover and the McClaines; and a few others).

"We're ready to go!" Ginny announced. "You're gorgeous, Millie love!"

"As are you, sis!" Millie replied, hugging her sister-in-law tightly. Suddenly, she felt four further pairs of arms around her anatomy. The Potters were in a group hug!

"Now we are six!" Harry grinned. "So let's make it seven!" He offered his arm to Millie, who took it. His wife and children formed a procession behind them. In the distance, they heard "The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba" begin to play.

In the Temple of the Six Goddesses, Hippolyta and her daughters and granddaughter were awaiting the parties. Millie and her party approached from one end of the Temple and Pansy and hers from the other. Pansy was escorted by the Greengrass patriarch and Daphne and Tracy were her matrons of honour. Once both parties had reached the altar, Millie and Pansy clasped hands, with Hippolyta tying a length of cloth around the entwined limbs. "With this cloth, I bind these two together as one through all eternity!"

After they had made their vows with the cloth still binding them together, Hippolyta finished: "By the laws of Themyscira and in the Sight of the Six Goddesses, I proclaim you as wedded wives. You may kiss!" Needless to say, the newlyweds obliged, at some length. There was much applause!

Clark, Lois and Lana were there to support Diana, Roy was present for Donna and Reuben for Athena. There was a party from Storybrooke, including Regina and Henry Mills, alongside Regina's husband Robin Hood and Henry's fiancée Ava Zimmer. Nicholas was there, with his girlfriend Louise Webster, son of Liz Spencer and her husband Jeff Webster, both of the Baker Street Irregulars. Athena's best friends Chloe and Sappho were in the crowd, alongside the former's boyfriend Joe McClaine and the latter's girlfriend Grace Jefferson. In addition to the Potters, Greengrasses and Tracy was a contingent of Weasleys, plus the Longbottoms and Scamanders.

Once the kiss had finally ended, Hippolyta untied and removed the cord. She then announced that the Six Goddesses had a surprise for the Potter family. With Pansy now a Potter, they looked to the altar, where the spectral forms of James and Lily Potter were beginning to appear. "Mum, Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my handsome boy!" Lily smiled at him. "Millie dear, I always wanted a daughter, and now I have a great one. Not to mention two wonderful daughters-in-law and three lovely grandchildren.

"When Hestia asked us if we wanted to give you all our blessing, we said yes immediately, didn't we, James?"

"Of course, even if two of them are slimy snakes…" James was cut off by his wife slapping the back of his head.

"You know," observed 'Jigger' Johnson, another of the males Blessed of the Goddesses, "most snakes are smooth and very few non-marine species are slimy. That is a myth…"

"Yes, snakes aren't slimy and I am happy that they are both part of the family. Are you happy now dear? Honestly, women!"

"James! When we get back home…"

Once James and Lily had returned to the heavenly realms, the ceremony was over. The bridal parties and wizard guests returned via a portal to 12 Grimmauld Place. After a short wizard ceremony (for most witches and wizards, it was the only ceremony they were informed of – Wonder Witch's civilian identity would be an open secret if it was known the 'residential treatment' that Harry had arranged for the four Slytherin girls was on Themyscira), the couple could have their official reception.

Wednesday and Pugsley Addams, as long-term friends of Harry and Ginny, were expected, as was Jigger's old schoolmate Rex Milligan, the _Quibbler_ 's muggle reporter. The rest of the "extra special guests" were on Themyscira, awaiting the second reception. The first reception was a few dances and a ploughman's lunch.

Millie was dancing a slow waltz with her bride. "How does it feel being Mrs Potter?"

"Wonderful, Mrs Potter!" Pansy leaned in for a kiss.

Lucius Malfoy was not invited to either the "wizard" wedding or reception. Whilst Draco and Astoria were on close enough terms with the Potters to earn one, it was well known that Harry Potter and the Malfoy patriarch couldn't stand each other! In the end, Draco (who was rather ashamed that he had not tried to prevent the bullying and rape in Slytherin under the Carrows) didn't attend, but Astoria was present. Daphne had not told Astoria _exactly_ where she went for 'therapy', which was a good thing in the end, as if Lucius had discovered the girls had been to Themyscira, he may have decided (correctly!) that one of them was Wonder Witch.

Now, Lucius was not disappointed by this. He had no interest in most of the Potters' social circus, as long as they stayed out of his affairs. There were far too many undesirables and _freaks_ in that group, who didn't realise that magical Britain had managed to muddle through quite well without some Yank with strange abilities and a stupid costume getting involved, thank you very much.

Well, Potter's power (outside of a few White Council obligations, which Lucius didn't think would be a major threat to pureblood rights, unless they started openly hunting mudbloods and muggles) was about to be curtailed. Once the Wizengamot could only operate with his approval, he could ensure that Shacklebolt, Potter and their lackeys could only get involved in the running of Ancient and Noble Houses when there was a genuine threat to pureblood culture. Oh, they would hate it. The question Lucius Malfoy was interested in the answer to, however, was would they be so angry as to get Wonder Witch involved? She might be a freak, true. If there was one thing Lucius did know about her, it was that she was a formidable fighter.

With the _official_ wizard reception having ended, those _in the loop_ headed back to Themyscira. Pansy and Millie were embraced tightly by Diana on their arrival. "Would you be interested in some sparring later, Millie?" she asked. "Full powers?"

"You're on, but not today. I've got plans for later on.

"You're a wife, Diana. I'm sure you remember your wedding night?!"

"Vividly, thank Aphrodite!"

Clark grinned. "That was a great night, by Rao!"

"I think the real god and goddess," Lois mused, "were those doing such wonderful things to me!"

"Well, Lois, technically Diana is…"

"A demi-goddess? I know that, Smallville! Gee, some people don't understand humour!"

Millie and Pansy were too busy twirling each other around to the strains of the Emperor Waltz to care about the bantering trio. Today was all about them and their love.

"So we unwrap the last few presents," Pansy remarked a couple of hours later, after a banquet and a ball, "then back to our lodgings for the night?"

"Indeed," Millie agreed, "then I can get around to _unwrapping_ you, the greatest _present_ of them all!"

Pansy grinned. "Any chance of a midnight swim first? Sky-clad, of course!"

"You're on!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Wizengamot Takeover

Early January 2017

Millie rose from the sea around the small island near Themyscira that she and Pansy had been given as a wedding present by the Six Goddesses. For the moment, a large wizard tent was housing them and the Potters. In time, the Amazons would build some small fully modernised houses there. Diana, Lois and Clark were given a larger island at the same time for their services to Themyscira and to the World of Men.

"Auntie Millie!" called a delighted Lily, running up, clad in a modest green swimsuit. Millie was in a black and white swimsuit, which was designed to flatter her figure. As soon as her niece had reached her, she scooped the delighted girl up into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Good to see you too, littl'un!"

The honorary Amazon looked around. Harry, James and Albus were wearing modest swim shorts and playing with a football on the beach. Ginny and Pansy were sunbathing in reasonably conservative bikinis.

"We leave for home tomorrow!" Lily grumbled. "Back to work and school a couple of days after that!"

"I know, Lily dear, I know! Still, you'll get to see your friends again. And Wonder Witch has evil-doers to pursue!"

"With her flame-haired sidekick Witch Girl?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Maybe in a few years, littl'un. Even then, only if Mummy and Daddy both agree!"

"Fair enough, Auntie Millie."

Mid-January 2017

Lucius Malfoy had arrived in the Wizengamot chamber. Today was the day that he would become _de facto_ leader of the British wizards. His technical points to refine a few laws would be heard early, just before a couple of Hermione Weasley's latest attempts to have centaurs, werewolves, goblins, house elves and whatever else she had a bee in her bonnet about given full equality with wizards. _Pureblood_ wizards at that! Well, no more!

He rose to his feet. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot Chamber, as you know there has been a decrease in wizard numbers in recent years." _A number of the members seem to be thinking that this might be connected to the Dark Lord and the two wars against him._ "As you know, whilst the Boneses are matriarchal and the Potters and Longbottoms allow the eldest child of either gender to inherit the family vote, a number of Houses are patriarchal. The Bulstrodes and Parkinsons have no male – sorry, no heirs at all." _Potter looks livid that his precious lesbians were kicked out of their noble families._

"There are others affected by this. I propose we vote to restore the procedures covered in the Proxy Votes Act of 1857, the Protective Settlements of 1705 and the Family Continuation Act of 1685. These would allow a closely related family to act as proxy for the family in question until a Proper Pureblood Male can agree to take over the name and the title.

"It is vital that we act quickly! Vote to ensure we keep our families – and our votes – remain active!"

Since there seemed little harm in the issue, the motion was quickly carried. Next came a bill proposed by Hermione Weasley to increase werewolf rights. Since werewolf refuges and free Wolfsbane Potion had decreased the incidences of werewolf bites and worse by 90%, she thought further employment rights were appropriate.

Giles Greengrass, the family patriarch, was about to vote in favour of the motion. To his surprise, the vote didn't register. "There seems to be a problem!" he called to the nearest Clerk. "The family vote didn't register."

"That's strange! Ah, here we are, sir. The Greengrass vote has already been cast against the motion. Your proxy…"

"I hadn't authorised a proxy!"

"Well, according to this, as of the earlier vote today, Lucius Malfoy has full control of the Greengrass vote, on behalf of your next male heir, Scorpius Malfoy. You have no male offspring and he is ensuring that Scorpius' heritage is preserved." To the Clerk's credit, Giles noted that he didn't seem convinced that this constitutional outrage was fair.

"LUCIUS MALFOY!" Giles bellowed. "How dare you…"

"Look after my grandson's interests, Greengrass?!"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I don't know, Hermione. The final tally is in. Wait, we haven't reached the two-thirds quorum for a controversial or major motion. What on earth…?"

"We haven't reached a full quorum," Giles snarled, "because Lucius Malfoy casts more than a third of the Wizengamot votes via proxy!"

"What?!" Hermione shrieked. "What about…"

"Your precious votes, Weasley?!" Lucius Malfoy laughed. "Well, once we have reached a _reasonable compromise_ on the rights of respectable purebloods from Ancient and Noble Houses, I might let you pass some less _far-reaching_ version of your bills go through. Oh, and I want overall control of your department to go to Marietta Edgecombe. I believe she was a _friend_ of yours from Hogwarts…"

Hermione stood fuming, beside a shell-shocked Kingsley. "Lucius Malfoy has just staged a _coup d'état_ without us noticing until it was too late," he noted.

Harry Potter had cast his votes for Potter and Black and returned promptly to the Auror Office. He, Ron and Millie were all as surprised as anyone else when Lucius Malfoy entered. "I have reached an agreement with the Minister," he announced. "I think your Head Auror and his Deputy are too busy on White Council and _other_ business. So, I want to thank them for their efforts and transfer them to the White Council full time.

"Your new Head of Department is Cormac McLaggen. Oh, and he says he doesn't need an archivist, so Ms Bulstrode – sorry, Ms Potter – is surplus to requirements. I'm sure Mr Potter can find a position for her."

"Hang on, Mr Malfoy," Harry began. "Since when did you have the ability to appoint people to the White Council?"

"I don't. However, you already have liaison status with them. Given your friendship with Mr Dresden, I am sure he can find you a job?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered. "Harry, Ron, Millicent, you had better come into my office…"

"How the bloody hell does Lucius Malfoy take over the Wizengamot, demote Hermione and sack us?" Ron demanded. "I thought we had put an end to his ambitions?"

"No, Ron," Kingsley told him, "he hit us for six!"

"Eh?"

"Cricketing term, Ron!" Harry told him. "What our American cousins call a 'home run out of the park', well, more or less anyway. He means he knocked us back several yards.

"I need to assemble a certain committee." He winked at Millie. "There's still a couple of aces in play…"

In the Secret Annexe of the British Museum, Harry and Millie were waiting for the rest of the Wonder Witch Authorisation Committee to show up. Emma Peel was already there, as were Will Stanton, the Last of the Old Ones, and his wife Susan, the Last Friend of Narnia. Harry Dresden apparated in, before Lois Lane (as always, carrying young Lara Lane-Prince-Kent), Clark Kent, Diana Prince and Donna Troy entered via a portal from Themyscira. Zatanna Zatara, Wanda Maximoff, Stephen Strange and the Addams siblings all arrived via the floo. The Tardis materialised and the Doctor emerged. Finally, the Charmed Ones, Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers were _orbed_ in by Paige Matthews.

"No John?" Harry asked.

"That _Scouse git_ and I broke up again!" Zee announced.

"Normally, I would avoid you for weeks," came a familiar Liverpudlian voice. John Constantine had indeed arrived. "However, we should put others first, shouldn't we _darling_?"

"What _ever_ ," Buffy finished. "What's up, Harry? Start with the _splainy_!"

Harry explained what had happened.

"You are saying," Will clarified, "that this man basically made a short speech, started a technical vote on three minor bills and ended up being _de facto_ Minister of Magic?"

"That's about the size of it, Will."

"Hmm," Will mused, his cheerful round face somehow sobered by the usual solemn expression, "we are independent of the Wizengamot. Maybe Wonder Witch can pay him a visit?"

"The ministry is still subordinate to the White Council," the other Harry noted. "Maybe I could get involved? What's the fire insurance like on Malfoy Manor, Harry?!"

"A man after me own 'art!" John Constantine concluded. "Here's to you, squire! Now, I'm dyin' for a fag. Is there anywhere I can light up?"

"Somethings _never_ change!" Zee grumbled.

"Well, we will support you, _mon vieux_ ," Wednesday told Harry. "Do you have any plans?"

"Yes," Harry told them, " _unleashing my sister on Lucius Malfoy_!"

"It will be a pleasure, Harry!" Millie grinned. "Wonder Witch is on the case!"

"Any more specific plans, Harry?", the Doctor asked.

"Wonder Witch is to do some snooping at Malfoy Manor. Let's annoy Lucius Malfoy and see if he will make a mistake."

"Simple, but effective," the Doctor approved.

"Yes," agreed the Sorcerer Supreme. "You are assured of this Committee's approval. Be sure to ask for any further authorisation or assistance, Harry, Millicent."

"Fancy some sparring, Millie?" Diana offered.

"Thank you, Diana."

"Do you want us to cast an eye on things?" Clark asked. "I doubt Malfoy Manor is lined in lead?"

"No, but it may be unplottable or guarded by secrecy spells. Perhaps you, Diana and Donna could stay around in case extra _muscle_ is required? If the rest of you could be on standby, too? Contact anyone you think could help. We need to be prepared for anything."

"Or I could just drop a large meteorite on Malfoy Manor?" Wanda offered.

"We could contact the Elders?" Piper Halliwell offered.

"We can speak to Giles?" Willow chimed in. "Or give Angel a call?"

"That sort of thing!" Harry agreed. "Lucius Malfoy is a cunning devil, so we may need all the help we can get.

"Now, Kreacher does a mean Mariners' Pie. Shall we all go to Grimmauld Place for dinner?"

Lucius smiled. He now had an iron grip on the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic. Oh, he knew that Potter would be contacting his _rabble_ , but he could claim that he was acting in full accordance with wizard law. Of course, the Potter menagerie was powerful and independent, plus he knew the White Council was liable to overrule the Ministry (or any national ministry, bureau or congress), if it felt that it was acting in a discriminatory manner. Well, it never seemed to intervene when purebloods were the target! Perhaps it was a mistake reassigning Potter and Weasley there?

Well, choosing McLaggen and Edgecombe would certainly annoy the Potters and Weasleys more. Now to persuade the Wizengamot that it was time to make house elf rights voluntary for the Ancient and Noble Houses. After all, if Potter wanted to treat old Kreacher like part of the family, he was free to do so!

Harry Potter treated Kreacher like a Potter because as far as he was concerned the house elf was part of the family. He had inherited the then surly and uncooperative elf from Sirius and, once Harry had allowed Kreacher to fulfil Regulus Black's last order, the two had established a cordial relationship. To the Potters, he was their adored butler, valet, chef and childminder. In return, he loved them because it was his duty to his family.

Kreacher had surpassed himself. The Mariners' Pie (lumps of salmon and haddock cooked with king prawns in a creamy white wine sauce and topped with mashed potato and cheddar cheese) was as tasty as Harry had promised. It was served with carrots, peas and savoy cabbage and followed with a sherry trifle.

"Tremendous food as always, Kreacher!" Emma Peel commented. "You are a great chef!"

"Thank you, Mistress," Kreacher croaked.

Wonder Witch was busy fencing with Wonder Woman in the Arena on Themyscira. Both were in full costume, including the magic belts that enhanced their physical prowess beyond those of their kinds. Millie Potter, as a human, had less strength, speed, stamina and healing ability to enhance than Diana, Princess of the Amazons, but could still lift a large HGV single-handed and outrun a Formula One car. In addition, her magic belt and Caduceus Wand likewise substantially increased her magical potency. Stephen Strange or Endora could beat her in a magical duel, possibly Harry Dresden, Zatanna Zatara or Wanda Maximoff if they were lucky. Lucius Malfoy _might_ ambush her, but considering her senses were also enhanced, he would also need a lot of luck.

"Yay, Auntie Millie!" yelled Lily Potter. The bond between Ginny Potter's mini-me daughter and the statuesque Millie was as strong as ever. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other. Anyone who tried to harm Lily Luna Potter would have to face an _extremely_ angry Wonder Witch!

"Well fought, Millie!" Diana praised her friend at the end of the bout. "I only very narrowly won that time!"

"Thank you Diana!" Millie said, embracing her friend tightly. She turned to Pansy. "Was I worthy of your token, my love?"

"As always, yes!" Pansy said, before pulling her wife in for a kiss.

"She's a true Amazon!" Hippolyta told Harry.

"She is! I couldn't be prouder of my sister!"

"Thank you Harry!" said a beaming Millie as she hugged her brother and sister-in-law tightly. "Now to give Lucius Malfoy a pasting he'll never forget. Right, littl'un?"

"Right, Auntie Millie! It will make a fantastic bedtime story…"


	4. Chapter 4: Wonder Witch Investigates

The following morning, Millie apparated to Wiltshire with Harry. "Now, Malfoy Manor is around here somewhere," she noted. "It's near Longleat. Appropriate, as Lucius has about as many 'wifelets' as the current Marquis of Bath did in his prime!"

"Perhaps I should speak to Draco about including a safari and adventure park in the grounds?" Harry suggested. "Opening the less magical areas of the house and grounds to the public?"

"If nothing else, it would greatly irritate Lucius!"

"I know. Draco told me that Narcissa, Astoria and he were out of the loop. They certainly were not happy about his takeover of the Ministry. After all the trouble Draco had straightening his reputation and that of his mother after the Battle of Hogwarts, the last thing he needs is to be caught up in his father's coup d'état."

Millie nodded. "Draco will never be my favourite person in the world, but he's turned over a new leaf since Astoria got her claws into him. Besides, as he discovered, it was one thing to _threaten_ murder and mayhem, but another to actually _carry out_ those threats!

"Pansy was more affected by Draco's unwillingness to protect her than by the rapes, I think. Still, she's happy now, with me, Whisky and Soda and you, Ginny and the kids." Whisky and Soda were Millie's two cats. They were popular with the Potters, particularly Lily, whom they seemed to adore as much as their owner did. "Now to change into my _working clothes_ …" She quickly spun herself into Wonder Witch.

"Do you want me to summon back-up for you?"

"If I'm not out in two hours, then yes please. Wish me luck!"

Lucius Malfoy sat down in his study. He was enjoying exercising his newfound political power. All the major decisions had to be approved by him. Now many Houses were getting _hints_ that they _might_ be able to _reacquire_ their votes in return for _some financial compensation_ and _an Unbreakable Vow to support House Malfoy whenever requested_. Nothing major in the scheme of things of course, but an incentive to keep things under his control. Let Greengrass, Weasley and company say that this is clear evidence of corruption, even let the White Council start a _special investigation_ , but until such time as the Council ran the Ministry directly, that wouldn't interfere with his plans!

Suddenly, a figure appeared in a cross between a scrying glass and a sneakoscope Lucius used as a burglar alarm. The figure shown was unmistakeable! It seemed Potter had unleashed his attack dog, or _attack bitch_! Well, he had prepared for that eventuality.

Wonder Witch approached the manor buildings. The 'Big House' stood in front of her. Well, now to do some investigating. She tried a rear door, possibly a servants' entrance? There was a cooking scent – the kitchens were nearby? Well, unlike Diana's friend Peter, she didn't have 'Spider Sense', but she couldn't pick up any sounds or smells to suggest an ambush.

Since the door was unlocked, she entered carefully. No, it wasn't a kitchen, but a potions laboratory. What was brewing? _Suffering Sappho!_ Some sort of sleeping draught, not the Draught of Living Death, but still a potent one. _Time to leave!_ The simmering cauldron exploded, filling the air with choking fumes. Her additional strength allowed her to resist for longer than most witches or wizards, but she still succumbed to Morpheus in the end.

Wonder Witch awoke. She was lying on her back on a stone floor, her limbs chained spread-eagle to the wall. The charms preventing her sword, scabbard, belt, wand, wand holster, lasso, tiara, armour and hoplon shield from being taken by anyone who meant her harm were still in place, as the items in question were all still about her person.

There was a grilled door to her right, with Lucius Malfoy peering through it at her. "Ah, Ms Witch, or do you have a real name I can use?"

"Nice try, Mr Malfoy! Now, drugging me and chaining me up is _not in any way suspicious, is it_?!"

"You were, now what was that filthy muggle term, _breaking and entering_?"

"Firstly, I wasn't breaking into anything, as the door was unlocked. The worst I could possibly be guilty of is _criminal trespass_.

"Secondly, I am an authorised agent of the White Council. If you wished to stop me entering these premises, the correct procedure would be to ask me to return with the appropriate search warrant.

"Now let me go and we'll say no more about it. Otherwise, you may be expecting further visitors. I'm supposed to check in…"

"And you think I was born yesterday?! No unlocking charm can work on the shackles, so…"

Wonder Witch sighed, feeling the rest of the drowsiness wear off. She promptly pulled on all four chains simultaneously, snapping them easily. As Lucius watched on in horror, she rose to her feet and wrenched the cell door off its hinges. "Now, call me old-fashioned, but I don't regard a dungeon cell as a standard feature in a wine cellar. Please excuse me, but it's time to leave…"

Lucius raised his wand. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Ms Witch…" She deflected his disarming curse with her left bracelet, before grabbing him one handed, lifting him up and calmly moving him out of her path. "You won't escape…" he called as she ran up the staircase.

"You just watch me!" she retorted, as she opened the door into the main ground floor corridor. A number of armed wizards awaited her. "Great, Lucius would surround himself with minions… OK, which of you thugs-for-hire wants to go first?!"

Wonder Witch fastened her hoplon to one arm and drew sword and wand. _Time to fight!_

One thug was knocked senseless with a swipe of the hoplon-arm into his midriff, whilst a second fell screaming to a kick in the crotch. _Stupefaction Curses_ were deflected straight back into other attackers or harmlessly into walls, floor and ceiling. Seeing a host of Lucius' hirelings, sympathisers or whatever position themselves between her and the door, she remembered something Steve Rogers had taught her during a training session. Firstly, crouch down, ensuring everything exposed is safely behind the shield. Secondly, run like hell! So she ensured her head, thighs and upper arms were hidden behind the shield and charged as fast as she could. Goons were bouncing several yards off the face of the shield as she ran and she ran. Eventually, she charged _through_ the door and into the courtyard. Once outside, Wonder Witch launched herself into the air and flew away.

"I was starting to get worried!" Harry noted, as Wonder Witch landed beside him. "What happened in there?" She told him. "Why, that… that… that _super-smug scumbag_ …"

"Say what you really feel, Harry!" She nodded to Will Stanton, who had arrived with Susan whilst the Amazon was in Malfoy Manor. "I did drop a few warestones around the place. Can you get a feel of anything they are thinking or saying in the few rooms I visited?"

Will frowned. "Someone's talking in one of the rooms you visited. I can sense their emotions and something of their words…"

"So, we need to get that Weasley mudblood out of the Ministry of Magic," Lucius finished, "maybe even replace Shacklebolt with myself in due course? Alternatively, I might propose that the time has come to allow those Houses who wish to _follow the old ways_ to have an _independent_ Ministry and an education at Hogwarts, with a _more amenable teaching staff_ naturally? The other Houses and those _without noble or even any magical lineage_ can have a new Ministry and their own school."

"Where are we going to get the funds to keep these institutions going?" asked someone else. "It isn't cheap sending our children to Hogwarts now. Reducing the number of students substantially will send the fees sky-high!"

"Oh, I'm sure we can work something out. With a smaller student body, the food, drink and sewerage costs should reduce considerably. Thank Morgana the heating is magical!

"Perhaps we could persuade the Wizengamot that Hogwarts needs a more generous bursary support? Before we make the school for us only, anyway."

"Wouldn't the school's intake policy be a matter for the Board of Governors?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. I am a governor and I know how to _persuade_ the Board to _be reasonable_."

"I thought as much. You are a sly fox, Lucius Malfoy!"

"So they want to fire me?!" Hermione raged. "I've a good mind to resign now and not give them the satisfaction! It would be better than having to report to that _bitch_ Marietta Edgecombe. You would think that I had wronged her in some way…"

"Does the word _sneak_ ring a bell?!" Ron asked rhetorically.

"I hate you sometimes!"

"How's Cormac McLaggen getting on as Head Auror?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say that half the department wants to quit. The other half already has!"

"That bad?!"

"That man has always had a higher opinion of his abilities than his achievements suggest. Never let it be said Lucius Malfoy can't add insult to injury superbly!"

"What do we do now?" Pansy asked.

"Keep an eye on Lucius Malfoy and his cronies," Harry told her. "The White Council has reminded the Wizengamot that Wonder Witch has certain liberties to enter an unlocked property or vehicle without a warrant. Chaining her up in a cell counts as unlawful imprisonment. Of course, Malfoy merely tries to threaten that the Ministry of Magic can always secede from the Council, which it could only do with a two-thirds majority vote. He can't get that!

"Hermione, keep an eye out for trouble at the Ministry. Malfoy might try something. Whatever you do, though, don't do anything too noticeable."

The following day, Hermione saw Marietta Edgecombe meet up with Cormac McLaggen and head towards a stock cupboard. _Strange! I wonder if they are meeting up with Malfoy?_

Hermione cast a _disillusionment charm_ on herself and snuck into the cupboard before McLaggen could shut the door. Lucius Malfoy was indeed waiting for them.

"How are you enjoying your new positions?" Malfoy asked.

"Annoying that _bitch_ Weasley is always fun!" Marietta Edgecombe commented. "She made my life a misery all those years ago. Now I can return the favour!"

"I always said I was better than Potter and Weasley!" McLaggen crowed. "Now I am proving it!"

Considering the Auror Department was on the verge of mutiny after Cormac McLaggen, with no prior Auror experience or qualifications, was suddenly made Department Head, this wasn't true. Since his lack of both was high on the list of reasons why Malfoy had wanted him appointed in the first place, however, this was not a concern to the latter. What Malfoy _was_ concerned about was how long the White Council would merely _investigate_ what was going on and _not_ actively decide to _enforce_ those accursed rights they so championed.

"Well, for the next stage, I want…" Lucius was interrupted by a sneeze coming from an unoccupied part of the room. A quick _revealing charm_ cancelled Hermione's _disillusionment_. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in?! A spy, how quaint!"

"Get stuffed, Malfoy!"

"Weasley, you're fired!" Marietta exulted.

Hermione furiously drew her wand, but was hit by an _expelliarmus_ followed by a _stupefy_. "There!" Malfoy crowed. "Now to get her back to Malfoy Manor. Whilst she hasn't overheard anything major, I would like to ensure she doesn't say anything to Potter just yet.

"I managed to purchase a muggle antique recently. Weasley would be interested to _experience_ it, no doubt!" He grabbed Hermione and activated a portkey and both disappeared.

"Is Hermione with Gin?" Ron asked via the floo.

"No, she's not. Why?"

"I was expecting her back early today. Apparently, she hasn't been seen at the office in some time."

Harry looked at Millie. "Let's go to the Ministry and see if we can find her."

"Where am I?" was Hermione's first response on being awakened. She was lying on a table, with her arms chained to a block of wood at one end of the table and her legs to one at the other.

"Malfoy Manor, Weasley!" Lucius Malfoy laughed. "I acquired this handy muggle device from a wizard collector. He called it _a rack_ …" It was at that point that Hermione noticed the old wheel attached to Malfoy's side of the table. "Now to test it…"

Malfoy span the wheel and, with a crunching noise, the two blocks of wood moved further away from each other. Hermione screamed at the intense pain caused by the chains pulling on her stretched limbs. "It works. Now, Weasley, I am going to ask you a few simple questions…"

"Hermione seems to have vanished off the face of the earth!" Harry commented to Kingsley in the latter's office.

"Where can she be?" Ron fretted. "She doesn't usually disappear like this."

Someone knocked on the door. At a deep, commanding cry of "Enter!" from Kingsley, a caretaker entered. "Begging your pardon, Minister, but we found Mrs Weasley's wand in a stock cupboard. The last charm cast was a _disillusionment_ one."

"So she's been doing some snooping?!" Ron groaned. "Contact Will and ask if he can still get anything from the warestones at Malfoy Mano, Harry. Oh, and contact as much added muscle as you can! We may well need it!"


	5. Chapter 5: Stretching Questions

"Weasley, what can you tell me about Potter's plans?"

"Nothing, Malfoy! I won't tell you anything." Hermione screamed again as Lucius Malfoy twisted the wheel to increase the pressure on her aching limbs.

"Wrong answer, Weasley! Let's try again, shall we?!

"What are Potter and his pet Rottweiler up to?"

"I'm afraid the Potter household has four owls and two cats. No dogs, I'm…" What she was going to say to finish ended up as another scream.

"This isn't the time for jokes, you pathetic mudblood!"

"Says the man using a muggle torture device!" _I can't keep this up much longer! Must focus on happier times… Rose and Hugo… Dancing with Ron at our wedding… The victory celebrations after the war… Our first kiss… That birthday party when I was five and Daddy rang the wrong number for a conjurer and a jester-turned-poltergeist with a phantom pantomime horse turned up instead…_

"I'm losing patience, Weasley! If I hear another sarcastic or rude comment…"

Will groaned. "Judging by the warestones, someone's being tortured in there!"

Ron snarled. "If Malfoy is hurting my wife, I am going to kill him slowly and painfully!"

"Fancy a fight, Wonder Witch?" asked Wonder Woman. She, Troia, Superman and Supergirl had come to support Ron, Harry and Millie. Susan was with Will.

"With you, no. With Malfoy, hell yeah! Thanks for coming, all of you."

"That's the spirit!" Ron said approvingly. "Will, Susan, can you stay here? If someone comes out…"

"Will can edit their memories," Susan finished. "I wish my siblings were here. Or Aslan…"

Harry grinned. "There are others due to arrive shortly, but not this way…"

Malfoy had been resisting the temptation to tighten the rack further, as he was unsure as to how long it would be before his prisoner would be rendered insensible. She already seemed to be at full stretch, as it were. Besides, she wasn't saying _anything_ , rude, sarcastic or otherwise. "You have been silent for some time, Weasley. I think it's time to apply some more pressure and see if that will loosen your tongue." As he prepared to turn the wheel once more, there was a sudden crash from above, as if the front door had been smashed to splinters for the second time in two days. He let go of the wheel without turning it and produced his wand instead. "It appears that your friend Wonder Witch has arrived! Well, time to _dispose_ of the evidence – you!"

Before he could cast his _killing curse_ , the cellar door was wrenched off its hinges. Wonder Witch flew down and hurled her tiara to knock Lucius' wand from his hand. Superman and Supergirl flew down behind her, using their heat visions to burn through Hermione's chains. After catching and replacing her tiara, Wonder Witch picked up Hermione, before flying off to hand her to Ron.

"Are you OK, love?"

"She's been treated to a close encounter with a muggle rack," Wonder Witch informed him. "She'll need urgent medical attention."

Lucius Malfoy reached the top of the stairs, having retrieved his wand first. "So, Potter, you've brought your freak show with you into _my_ home!"

"Yes, because you kidnapped and tortured _my_ sister-in-law!"

"It was a friendly chat…"

"With me being stretched out on your rack?! Muggle torture devices are prohibited by the White Council, Malfoy. That's an indictable offence under _international_ wizard laws."

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Wonder Witch raised her right bracelet to deflect Malfoy's _killing curse_ before it struck Hermione dead. "You interfering bitch!" He fired off a _patronus_ to alert his minions, who began to appear _en masse_.

"This is getting tiresome," Wonder Witch grumbled. "Didn't you lot have enough yesterday?!" She turned to Wonder Woman and Troia. "Press on with your shields, ladies. It's time to play skittles!" Once again she raised her shield and charged full tilt at the lackeys, with her fellow Amazons following her example.

 _How repetitive!_ Lucius Malfoy thought. _Wonder Witch using that shield of hers as a battering ram! If it wasn't for her having her muggle friends beside her, I would be having déjà vu. Perhaps I should go and contact McLaggen and his Aurors? Since it could be argued that Weasley was kidnapped and then tortured, there may be a White Council warrant that McLaggen can't interfere with! Typical!_

To add to Malfoy's problems, a strange noise sounded and a large blue box faded into view. A tall grey-haired man emerged, followed by a tall man in a stockman's coat, two females (a blonde and a redhead) both dressed in fashionable muggle clothes, Zatanna Zatara, Wanda Maximoff and the two Addams siblings. "Yet more _circus turns_ , Potter?"

Ron levitated Hermione into the Tardis, where Ginny and Pansy were waiting, alongside Lois, Lara, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo. The two adult witches quickly got to work with healing spells, potions and salves. Once Hermione had recovered full use of her limbs and the pain had lessened, she hugged Rose and Hugo tightly.

Malfoy looked on in horror as his elite troops fell. Four Black Court vampires lasted barely a minute, one staked by Buffy Summers, two incinerated by a fire spell from Willow Rosenberg and the fourth vanishing into a portal conjured at a gesture from the Scarlet Witch. The Addams siblings were causing havoc, with wands, gestures, words and conjured swords. One goon was being decapitated by Wednesday, another being levitated repeatedly into the ceiling by Pugsley. Harry Dresden raised his staff and cried " _Forzare!_ " to force a charging mob back into the wall. The Doctor was using the Venusian Aikido he had been so good at in his third incarnation to defeat one foe, whilst grumbling about having to increase his ship's magical defences to "Harry Dresden-proof" it. Superman and Supergirl were twin blurs of blue and red, sending opponents toppling like dominoes. Zatanna was muttering " _Roolf eht otni knis!_ " and goons were, well, sinking into the floor. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were casting spells as fast as they could think of them. Finally, the three Amazons were dealing out blows with shields and the flats of their swords, with Wonder Witch mixing in a few spells and hexes from her wand. This was a disaster.

His last minion had fallen to an enhanced punch from Buffy. He must leave for the Ministry to see if something could be salvaged from this fiasco. Turning to pick up the floo powder, he found a red _glow_ of magic (he assumed) was blocking the fireplace. Malfoy tried to get through the whatever it was, but was repulsed.

"Trying to leave for somewhere, Mr Malfoy?" the Scarlet Witch asked.

"Yes, you interfering fool! I'm trying to get to the Ministry. You have heard of diplomatic immunity?!"

"You're _not_ entitled to diplomatic immunity, Malfoy," Ron pointed out, "since you are not _actually_ the holder of any office qualifying for it. Besides, kidnapping and torture are _major_ offences. You are to stand trial for them, mark my words!"

"In your dreams, Weasley! _Avada Ked…"_ He was cut off by Superman literally _blowing_ his wand out of his hand and _freezing_ it to the wall. "Muggle scum! I'll deal with you once I've dealt with this blood traitor." Suddenly he was holding a small poniard laced with basilisk venom he kept in a sheath in the lining of his coat. "This should do the trick!" He charged, but Wonder Witch, with great speed and strength, shoved her shield into his knife hand, breaking a couple of bones. The weapon dropped harmlessly to the floor, with Harry Potter snapping shackles on Malfoy's wrists and ankles. "Curses! I'd have got away with it if it wasn't for…"

"Those meddling kids and their dog?" Supergirl clarified. "Sorry, that's Mystery Inc. We haven't even brought Krypto or Rover II along. I've a lunch date with Daphne and Velma next week, though."

"Even Batman isn't surly with Mystery Inc., which is a novelty," Superman noted. "They helped him against the Joker and the Penguin on at least three occasions."

"Fred has threatened jokingly to sue us Slayers for using the 'Scooby Gang' as our self-description," Buffy complained. "'Like, what _ever_!' was my response."

"Anyway, now to portkey Mr Malfoy to the holding cells," Ron said. Malfoy, however, threw himself to the ground and tried to reach the poniard with his other hand. Ron intercepted, using his tall, solid form to pin the former Death Eater to the ground. "Nice try, Malfoy!"

Once Ron had pulled him to his feet, Malfoy refused to go with them. "I have rights as the patriarch of an Ancient and Noble House not to be arrested without a recognised officer of the law present."

"So you do!" Harry Potter agreed. "Harry Dresden is a senior agent for the White Council and Ron and I have been deputised to him since we _left_ the Aurors. We have a warrant from the White Council for your arrest on suspicion of involvement in the abduction of Hermione Weasley. All above board, I assure you."

"A warrant which authorises us to use any reasonable force," Harry Dresden chipped in, "so come with us before I decide casting _Fuego_ in your lovely manor comes under _reasonable force_ …"

"Fine, you uncultured Yank!"

"Very wise, Mr Malfoy. I have this _problem with buildings_!"

"So I've heard. You do know how to pick your friends, Potter."

"Only the best are good enough, Malfoy."

"Well, I won't talk!" A lariat encircled Malfoy and tightened around him.

"You were saying, Mr Malfoy?!" Wonder Witch purred. "Tell me your plans!"

He did so.

Ron, Wonder Witch, both Harrys and the Addamses activated a portkey to take both them and Lucius Malfoy to the Ministry of Magic, whilst the Doctor took the others in the Tardis, firstly to pick up Will and Susan, and then on to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Both Marietta Edgecombe and Cormac McLaggen were in the atrium when the party arrived. "What are you doing with Mr Malfoy, Potter?" McLaggen asked. "You are not an Auror now. I am the Head Auror and I am telling you to release him at once."

"Harry Potter is deputised to me as an Agent of the White Council," Harry Dresden told him, "as is Ron Weasley. We have a warrant for his arrest. According to the Ministry of Magic's signing of the relevant membership treaties, we are to expect your full cooperation in this matter, including a cell to hold him in custody."

McLaggen accepted the warrant and tried to tear it up. "I didn't issue the warrant, so it's not valid!" Try as he might, however, the warrant remained undamaged.

"It's charmed not to be destroyed, McLaggen," Harry Potter told him, "and it is valid whether or not the local Head Auror or any other local official approved it. By the way, Lucius Malfoy here told us all about how he recruited you and Marietta Edgecombe here to his cause. In your case, he arranged to _obliviate_ girls you had drugged into sleeping with you.

"Since both you and Edgecombe were present for the abduction of Hermione Weasley, you are clearly both complicit in both that and her subsequent torture. Arrest them both!"

McLaggen snarled. "I'm better than both you and Weasley, Potter! Why that pathetic mudblood Granger preferred Weasley is beyond me! I'm a superior keeper, a superior Auror and just a superior wizard." Raising his wand, he said "So, Weasley, how about a duel?!"

The duel, such as it was, lasted a few seconds. McLaggen tried to cast a _blasting hex_ at Ron the instant their salutes had finished, but his opponent was one of the most feared wizard fighters of his generation for a reason. He spotted the movement of the wand and dived out of the way, hitting McLaggen with a _stupefy_ whilst he was still diving. "For a _superior wizard_ ," Ron remarked, "you would have thought he would shun casting a blasting curse directly at his opponent!"

Marietta Edgecombe merely held out her arms for the handcuffs. "I guessed he intended to torture her. I should have said something to someone the second Lucius Malfoy kidnapped her, I guess, but you do know…"

"That you are Lucius' daughter, not Mr Edgecombe's? Yes, he said. No wonder he had such a hold over your mother! If you tell us the truth, and are prepared to have it verified by veritaserum or the Soulgaze, you may be in line for a lighter sentence."

"Thank you, Mr Potter. I'll cooperate as best I can with your investigation. Please convey my apologies to Mrs Weasley when you next see her. Did he…?"

"Hermione is being taken to 12 Grimmauld Place in the Doctor's Tardis, after your biological father _introduced_ her to a muggle rack. She's been treated magically. We'll transport her to St Mungo's if she needs specialist treatment. I'll pass on your apology."

Kingsley Shacklebolt was also in the atrium, as were Draco Malfoy and Giles Greengrass. "So, Harry," Kingsley said, "you and Ron are reinstated to your former positions, as is Hermione once she is fully recovered. What about the votes?"

"Since my father is currently unable to vote," Draco announced, "the Malfoy and any proxy votes will default to me. I am happy to return them to their rightful holders without conditions or any form of recompense. That will be done at the start of the next session."

"Thank you Draco!" his father-in-law said. "You are twice the man your father is and you always have been. Now the Wizengamot, the Ministry of Magic and the British wizard community can get back to whatever passes as normal these days."

Hermione was lying on a couch in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place. Whilst still slightly weak from the treatment for her aching limbs, she hugged her friends tightly and treated Ron to a very thorough kiss. "I've never been more glad to see you all as I was when rescued just now. I take it that _bastard_ Malfoy…"

"Don't worry, pet. He, McLaggen and Edgecombe are all in custody. Malfoy will never leave Azkaban if I have any say in the matter."

"Nor I, Ron," Kingsley agreed, "nor I."

Wonder Witch, since everyone present knew her civilian identity, spun herself back into Millie. Once done, she pulled Pansy in for an extended kiss, before the couple shared a group hug with the other four Potters present (James being at Hogwarts). "My beautiful family!"

Later that evening, Millie and Pansy were snuggled up together on a couch, watching Albus and Lily play with Whisky and Soda. Diana came up to them. "Well done today, Millie! Wonder Witch was on top form in the Battle of Malfoy Manor, as short as it was."

"Thanks, Diana! Now to take the Missus upstairs and practice binding someone with my lasso."

"Millie!" hissed a mortified Pansy.

"Don't worry, Pansy. I practice on Lois and Clark all the…"

"Not another word, Themyscira!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Stay In Paradise

Late February 2017, Potter Island, Bermuda Triangle

"You said our men would be happy, Gin," Hermione commented, "but I never thought I would dance the hula for Ron and Harry in a grass skirt, lei and very little else!"

"That lei covers your breasts, dear."

"Barely!"

"Ah, it's fun!" Millie commented, having joined Hermione, Ginny and Pansy as hula dancers for the evening, once the children had finally drifted off to sleep. It was the February half-term, so James was with them. Lily had required a larger than usual number of accounts of Wonder Witch's latest exploits before she finally drifted to the Land of Nod. Whilst Ron and Harry had both fixed their attentions quickly on their respective spouses (Ron was actively trying not to look at his younger sister!), neither man could deny that the other witches were comely.

"After your experiences, Pansy," Harry commented, "I'm amazed you were persuaded to do that!"

"You and Ron are gentlemen, Harry, and neither of you would do anything to me that I was unhappy about. You are also both very happily married, as I am.

"Oh, and thank you for agreeing to donate sperm for my IVF treatment. Millie and I thought that if I bore your children biologically, it would make them true Potters too. We all live together, so you will have full access."

"No problem, Pansy! You are both very definitely in my family now. May I hug you?"

"You don't have to ask, Harry."

"No, but normally your clothing above the waist isn't limited to a lei and two flowers in your hair!"

"I know you are embracing your sister-in-law, not moving in for what passes as foreplay to a rapist, which wasn't much from Crabbe, Goyle, or Nott, thank Morgana." She threw her arms around him and smiled as he held her tightly to him. Within seconds, she felt Millie and Ginny's arms enfold them. Ginny and Harry both kissed her on the cheeks, whilst Millie pulled her in for a very deep and hungry kiss. Pansy smiled. _I am loved!_

Nearby, Hermione and Ron were dancing closely together, with Ron regularly stooping to cover his wife's lips with his. Suddenly, Ron grinned and with a deft move removed Hermione's lei and hurled it onto a branch of a nearby tree, leaving his stunned wife topless.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione shrieked, covering her bare breasts by crossing her arms. "How dare you…" She was quickly picked up bridal style and carried into the Weasleys' wizard tent, still protesting furiously.

"Anyone up for a midnight swim?" Millie asked. "Sky-clad, naturally!"

"Would you be OK with that, Pansy?" Harry asked.

"You are the one man I am happy to see naked and for you to see me in the same state. Besides, my Missus is always frisky after a midnight swim…"

"Pansy!" Millie complained. "This is to pay me back for that bondage reveal a month or so ago, right?"

"You've got it, love!"

"Why were you girls wearing grass skirts and lei anyway?" Harry asked, as he removed what little clothing he was wearing, which was still rather more than the Potter women were. "Potter Island is in the Bermuda Triangle, which is in the Atlantic. Hawaii is in the Pacific!" Whilst Harry had told Ginny, Millie and Pansy that 'Potter Island' seemed rather clichéd for Millie and Pansy's wedding present from the Six Goddesses, he was outvoted three to one.

"Did you or did you not enjoy watching us, Harry James Potter?!" Ginny asked crossly.

"Yes, love!"

"I wouldn't complain too much, Harry," Pansy commented. "You are one of only two men who had Wonder Witch hula _very scantily clad_ for them."

"Wonder Witch _isn't_ any other man's magically-adopted sister! Having said that, she is aesthetically appealing and that's putting it mildly!"

"Thank you, brother," Millie said, embracing him tightly. "Now to plunge in…"

The following day, the party invited their friends over for a barbecue. There was the usual choice of chargrilled sausages, burgers, chicken drumsticks (cooked in the oven first, naturally), baked potatoes, tomatoes and mushrooms served with salad, coleslaw and various sauces.

"So," Lois asked, "what happened to Lucius Malfoy, Harry?"

"Life in Azkaban for abduction and torture," Harry told her.

"Serves him right!" Rose declared. "Nobody hurts my Mummy like that and gets away with it!"

Harry grinned. "Cormac McLaggen got ten years for conspiracy, aiding an abduction and a variety of sex crimes. Marietta Edgecombe got two years in a low-security wing of Azkaban. There are very few dementors there and she should be out after one year if she behaves herself.

"Draco is visiting her and he intends to support his older half-sister. I think she'll be OK."

"That's good!" Diana said. "So we won't be seeing Lucius Malfoy again?"

"Definitely not!" Ron growled.

"What about the Wizengamot?" Clark asked. "Did his son keep his promise to restore everyone else's family votes?"

"Draco was as good as his word. He also sponsored revision to the laws, so any proxies require the written authority of the family they are voting for before they can cast. Also, the law is being changed, so that females can inherit all votes. When Giles Greengrass dies, Daphne should be able to cast their vote.

"Sadly, Millie and Pansy would only inherit their family votes…"

"If you, Ginny and the kids all died and left them to us, Harry," Pansy interrupted. "Our family vote is the Potter one and always will be!"

Ginny hugged her tightly. "It's always good to have more family. Considering I'm a Weasley by birth, that isn't something I've ever been short of."

"Goodness only knows how many Weasleys and Potters there are now!" Ron agreed.

"So, what are your future plans?" Willow Rosenberg asked. She, Buffy, Zee, Kara, Will, Susan, Pugsley, Wednesday, Wanda, Harry Dresden and the Doctor were all present, as were the Charmed Ones and the usual contingent from Themyscira.

"Continuing to do our old jobs," Hermione told him, "particularly repairing the damage inflicted by Malfoy and his cronies."

"Helping the helpless, defending the innocent and defeating the wicked as Wonder Witch," Millie announced.

"You're right!" Lois commented. "She does spend too much time with Smallville and Kara."

"My Aunties are just as bad!" Athena agreed.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from over the horizon. Hippolyta waved her arm over a rock pool and an image of a fighter jet diving towards the Atlantic, billowing thick black smoke from behind it. Millie quickly span herself into Wonder Witch and flew into the sky. She flew beneath the fighter and caught it just before it hit the surging foam. After straightening the aircraft out, she flew with it high into the air. By the time she was reaching the cloud line, Supergirl was waiting for her. "I'll take it from here, Wonder Witch. We haven't permission to announce Wonder Witch to the wider world yet. I don't want you getting into trouble with the wizard authorities. A bit daft, really, as Stephen, Zee and Wanda are all well known."

"As long as everyone assumes," Wonder Witch told her, "that Wanda's magic is part of her mutation and Zee's and Stephen's their meta-human abilities, the White Council doesn't care. I believe it would be the same for me, but if you wish to take over, feel free!"

Supergirl did so and flew off with the fighter. Wonder Witch returned to Potter Island, where she was promptly tackled by Lily. "Yay for Auntie Millie! Wonder Witch has saved the day again!"

"Only doing my job, littl'un."

"Well, she has a heroine," Pansy said softly, " _our heroine_. _My heroine_! Come here you!"

Feeling her wife's lips cover hers, and with her beloved niece holding her tightly around the waste, Wonder Witch knew that she was truly in paradise.

Lucius Malfoy was gazing at the walls of his cell. It was rather meagre for someone used to the finery of an Elizabethan manor house. Well, he had been in Azkaban before, but that was back when the Dark Lord was in the ascendancy the second time. Then he knew he would be freed once his master had seized power. Well, the Dark Lord is dead and gone. This time, chances are he wouldn't be leaving this cell alive.

Well, he would have to make the best of it. Unless… Draco and Marietta weren't his only family. He had other children, born like Marietta, on the wrong side of the blanket. Suppose he could persuade one or more of the others to plead his case? No, with Shacklebolt, Potter and their cronies in charge, that wouldn't work. Maybe a jailbreak? That might have some merit.

He gazed out of the bars of his small window, down the walls and cliffs into the foaming waters of the North Sea. Maybe there was something he could do after all? Suddenly his cell was filled with the sound of its occupant chanting the same phrase repeatedly. _"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn! Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!"_

Malfoy sighed. It was a long way to the South Pacific from the North Atlantic. He would have more chance of summoning a kraken! Well, chanting that old rhyme gave him something to do. The one thing he had plenty of was time on his hands…

In another part of the prison, Cormac McLaggen was yelling to everyone passing his cell, that there had to be a mistake. He was a Gryffindor and a great wizard. Why was he in Azkaban? It was all the fault of Potter and Weasley. After all, they clearly wanted him out of their inferior way…

Marietta Edgecombe, meanwhile, was in better spirits. Draco had been to visit. Since she was in a lower security wing, he could provide her with books and puzzles. She was with other lesser criminals, many of whom were friendly and, like her, wanted to reform. They were being taught useful skills for their return to the outside world. She would take her chance. Draco and Astoria were good people. They were most unlike the biological father she had been so trying to please.

Back on Potter Island, the guests had returned to Themyscira or their homes. James was finishing his homework. Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo were happily playing catch on the beach. Whisky and Soda were playing in the long grass, enjoying the warm sunny weather of the island, as were the Potter owls perched in the treetops. The six adults were sunbathing contentedly.

"This is the life!" Ginny sighed. "A tropical paradise with the family. What could be better?"

"Nothing, Gin!" Pansy agreed. "Perhaps we should set up an office here for your work? I mean, we could prepare your articles in bikinis on the beach…?"

"They may keep asking how come we have constant tans in the winter," Ginny pointed out. "As far as they know, the Potters don't own an island in the Bermuda Triangle."

Hermione chuckled. "All I care about is that I was being tortured and you all rescued me." She raised her wineglass. "To family!"

"To family!" the others chorused.

On Potter Island, all was well.

Author's Notes

I must express the usual gratitude to my fellow writer on this site, Model Builder, for his help and encouragement. In particular, for spotting that I hadn't mentioned why Harry Dresden's tendency to cause electronics to malfunction hadn't affected the Tardis in the previous version of Chapter 5. As always, please read his stories, if you love well-written and enjoyable crossover fiction.

Yes, Hermione's dad did call Rentaghost by mistake for her fifth birthday party. All I can say is that I loved that show as a boy.


End file.
